It's Him or Me
by YoshiTurd
Summary: It was a relatively normal day at Sarayashiki Junior High, but when a new student comes and forces himself on Kurama, will Kurama ultimately have to choose between his best friend, Hiei or this mysterious new person. AU much thanks for the correction :D
1. Chapter 1

It was just one of those days

It was just one of those days. One of those familiar lazy days when no one feels like getting out of bed unless pried off by their mothers. I shifted under the warmth of my bed and hugged my blanket closely.

_Yes alarm clock, I hear you. You could shut up now. _I thought scrambling to find where it was.

When I couldn't find it, I slowly opened my eyes careful not to be blinded by the sunlight.

My eyes nearly shot open and out of my head when I saw how late it was.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late!" I panicked leaping out of bed like a gazelle and into the shower.

I didn't even bother drying myself or for that matter brush my knotted and soaked hair.

I gathered up my books as quickly as I could while stealing a piece of toast my mother had prepared for me.

"I will see you later mother," I called out to her briskly and shut the door behind me.

I managed to muster up all the strength I had in my legs to run as fast as I could to make it to school on time. I was very disappointed at my carelessness. Today was a beautiful day, fit for walking and admiring.

The clouds were unusually puffy, the sky, a deep cerulean blue and the birds overhead chirping their wonderful calls.

I miraculously made it in time for my class and even earlier than the rest of the bunch. I saw some familiar faces of those including: Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko. It then hit me like a bullet as I looked around the class at one empty seat.

_Where is Hiei? _

And sure enough, Hiei came walking in with his normal "why do I have to come to school" face.

"You look rather happy to be here today Hiei," I joked warmly.

Hiei sneered at me not even saying a word. His dispassionate expression said it all. Not even so much as a look around the classroom, Hiei put his head down and went back to sleep.

"Aren't you even going to pay attention to me?" I asked questioningly while poking him.

"Kurama, would you _please_ for once not be so cheerful to be in school. I worked really late last night and am currently running on 30 minutes of unsettled sleep. So if you would please be so kind as to be, I don't know, _considerate_ of my disposition, that would be just swell!" He smiled in exasperation. "Sorry we can't all be nerds like you and be _hopeful_ to come to school," Hiei muttered under his breath.

"Well," I said taken aback placing a hand over my chest. "Someone's touchy today!" I chuckled lightly.

Just as Hiei thought he would get some sleep, I saw he had another thing coming to him.

Kuwabara crept slowly up to the smaller figure with a bottle of chilled water. I separated my desk from the display knowing it would not end well at all. Kuwabara was always playing pranks on Hiei.

Kuwabara ever so lightly pinched the top of his shirt and poured the freezing water slowly onto his back. As if springing to life and with an ear piercing scream, Hiei jumped from his seat and recoiled from the shock. Everyone was laughing at Hiei's temperament, including me.

"You're going to pay for that!" Hiei snarled and then the chase was on, Kuwabara laughing giddily like a girl at the prom as Hiei chased him around the room.

"Everyone take a seat. Class is about to begin," Mr. Iwamoto announced taking a seat at his newly furnished and organized desk.

Just before Mr. Iwamoto was about to begin his explanation on cross-pollination and I was about to engage in my learning, a long, tall and slender boy about our age, dressed darkly presented himself in the room.

"You're late," Mr. Iwamoto stated, a slight disturbance in his voice from the interruption.

"There was a lot of traffic on the way here. I'm sorry I couldn't make my car magically fly over the other cars." The clad figure said monotonously.

I could tell Mr. Iwamoto's patience was wearing thin. A vein throbbed just above his forehead at the disrespectful remark made by the new student.

"Don't be late again or interrupt us with your presence," Mr. Iwamoto sneered constraining all his anger. I guess those anger management classes his wife made him take are having a positive outtake on his character. He seems to be somewhat in control of himself despite his usual outbursts.

The clad figure looked around aimlessly for a seat. I could see from the corner of my eye Hiei peering at him and at that moment placing his backpack on an empty seat near him.

"That's not very nice," I whispered to him.

"He's a freak," Hiei responded his complexion twisting as the mysterious boy walked.

I saw Mr. Iwamoto turn from his lesson and noticed the boy still looking for a seat. I could see his eyes squint dangerously and that weird vein came back above his head. Before he exploded with rage and rendered all his anger management classes useless, I signaled to the boy and pointed to a seat next to me, removing Hiei's backpack.

"The whole purpose was for him _not_ to sit here," Hiei reminded me crossly for my demeanor.

"Thanks," The figure spoke in a mellow almost sincere voice.

"You're welcome," I smiled genuinely. "What's your name?"

The boy fumbled in his backpack for a notebook and a pencil. I waited until he decided to answer me not taking my eyes off him.

"Karasu," He finally said.

"I'm-

"Kurama," Karasu answered for me.

_Whoa, weird. How does he know that? _

I guess Karasu saw my estranged look and chuckled.

"It's…on your paper."

"Oh," I chuckled as well.

"Are you guys down chatting it up, I'm trying to learn here," Hiei muffled with his head deep in his arms.

"Really? Could've had me fooled," I mumbled.

Hiei slightly lifted his head enough for me to see him glare in my direction. "You've become really defiant lately and speaking down to me, you better watch yourself," Hiei threatened.

"Big words for a small man," Karasu spoke.

Well, that got Hiei's attention. I could see the hate in his eyes as he glared daggers into Karasu. Looking at him, I thought even I might succumb to his dark gaze, but Karasu didn't even shift and just shrugged it off.

"You watch yourself too, freak." Hiei said loudly and mumbling his last insult.

"Spare me the drama. I could squish you like a bug," Karasu jeered.

Hiei pushed his chair back, fists clenched. I guess you could say Hiei made a new friend er…enemy.

The bell finally rang and I managed to restrain the two before they tore each other apart limb from limb.

"Now, now Hiei. He's-

"Shut up Kurama," Hiei glowered.

Karasu recollected himself and peeled my hand off of his shirt. With that, he bid me farewell and went to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Very tactful Hiei," I said sarcastically a little enraged at Hiei for being such loner

"Very tactful Hiei," I said sarcastically a little enraged at Hiei for being such a loner.

"What?" He yawned loudly.

I shrugged it off and made my way across the dank hallways and to the gymnasium.

It smelt of dirty clothes and sweat. As much as it repulsed me, gym was probably the most relaxing class I had.

"I'm going to change," I said however, no response from Hiei as he leaned against a wall to sleep.

**Hiei POV**

Ugh, school was such a drag! These annoying kids screaming and shouting and laughing and ugh…

"How does Kurama stand this?" I asked myself wonderingly as I tried to finally get some sleep.

I was awoken soon after by Kurama, who was already wearing his gym uniform. I was too lazy to congregate my thoughts and allow myself to speak and tell Kurama how gay he looked in those mini shorts the coach imposed on us to wear. Heh, but not me. I'll never be caught dead wearing something so skimpy. Maybe Kurama because he's got the body for that.

My breakfast nearly came up to pay me a visit when I saw Kuwabara wearing the same uniform. It was a very unpleasant sight, almost like…seeing your grandmother…naked. I shuddered.

"Hiei, aren't you going to play with me?" Kurama asked looking down blankly at me. His large eyes looked into mine and a warm feeling swept over me. I felt as though I were drowning in it. I was snapped back to reality when I saw Karasu walking towards us. At least he wasn't wearing the uniform…

"I'll play with you," Karasu grinned. Something in his tone sounded contented almost twisted.

"Is that ok, Hiei? Will you be all right by yourself?" Kurama asked with concern. And there I was, feeling a mixture of warmth and ecstasy as I spun in circles from Kurama's gentle and motherly gaze.

"Why do you care about what he thinks? You don't seriously need him to have fun, do you?" Karasu chuckled.

I shot up from my position almost forgetting Kurama was there entirely and started flailing my arms. "Listen pal, I've known Kurama longer than you have! He is free—

Karasu yawned disrespectfully as I spoke.

_Bitch!!_

I lunged at Karasu and was caught in midair by Kurama's grasp.

"Please clam down, Hiei." He pleaded a slight whimper in his voice. He always tried so hard to keep me from getting into trouble. I sighed and submitted to him.

"Ok.."

Karasu laughed hardily at my demeanor and dragged Kurama away so "they could play." I grumbled and folded my arms like an angry child being rejected of the toy he wanted.

The game they chose to play was basketball. Now that I think of it, I don't ever remember seeing Kurama….active…ever. This should be at least funny to watch.

I swallowed my words as I saw Kurama hitting up three's with perfect execution. I gapped. How is that possible? He never misses?

I overheard him saying something like,

"If you hit it at a 90 degree angle and put 56.784 force that's mass multiplied by the acceleration…."

Wow… Can I get a _nerd_?

The game was pretty long and entertaining at least. Kurama was trailing behind Karasu by two points. Kurama looked tired, but Karasu hadn't even broken a sweat.

_What is he? Bionic? _

Kurama was about to make a shot when Karasu knocked the wind out of him. I stood up quickly and stomped my way over. _Good, now I have an excuse to yell some more. _

"What the hell was that?! That was some foul!" I spat at Karasu.

"What is your problem?! We were playing a simple game and doing just fine without your rudeness!" Karasu spat back.

"You knocked the wind out of him!" I yelled even louder and pointed at the sprawling Kurama on the ground.

"Well, maybe if you…um…hadn't been looking at him the whole time that wouldn't have happened!" Karasu yelled even more loudly than I.

"That's so irrelevant!" I screamed trying to top Karasu.

"Ooh, nice word choice Hiei. Irrelevant, you even used it right too," Kurama congratulated me.

"Hello! He hit you!" I spat.

"It was an accident! It's not called a "contact" sport for nothing!" Karasu emphasized.

"Yeah, wouldn't you have liked that? You were grinding all over him doing your little gay thing or whatever!"

"I don't need to explain anything to you." Karasu spoke, his tone lowered now.

_Ha! So he admits it!_

"Kurama, are you coming?" Karasu beckoned.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is he a bitch?!_

"Kurama don't follow him!"

Kurama looked between the two of us as if choosing sides.

Kurama walked my way an apologetically told Karasu he was tired and preferred to sit this one out.

_Ha! In your face! _

Chapter 2 is finally up. I noticed not many people left me reviews last time 8X. Well, at least a lot of people read it XD (there's my occasional optimism) so yeah. Hope you like chapter 2, read and review por favor! how am i supposed to know if you guys liked it or not without any advise? ;) Have fun! Oh yeah, and just for a note: I'm always going to put my Brawl friend code down here because I really wanna play against new people XD and so you guys won't forget it! lol **(1075-0399-1423) keep in mind I need yours too so.. if you review me make sure you put it in there so we can fight! yeah!! we also need a time and date lol. **(no...I'm not obssessed with Brawl at all :D)


	3. Chapter 3

I walked closely behind Hiei till we reached the other side of the gymnasium

I walked closely behind Hiei till we reached the other side of the gymnasium. I could almost feel the heat of his anger reverberating around me. We finally sat down next to each other far away from Karasu and I took this time to catch my breath.

Hiei finally broke the silence with a deepened voice, "What do you see in him?"

I blinked absentmindedly before the question hit me.

"He's not that bad of a person."

Hiei chuckled much to my amazement.

"Your naiveté will be your downfall."

I scowled. "And just what is that supposed to me?"

He said nothing and closed his eyes.

I huffed and closed my eyes. "Geez, if you were going to go to sleep I might as well have taken Karasu up on another round." I opened one eye to see Hiei grimace and mock me.

"Listen, if you have something to say, just say it!" I shot my patience beginning to wear thin with Hiei's immaturity.

Hiei fumbled around in his pockets for something for some time. He turned his back on me and put on his headphones.

_Oh, that's it! _

I stood up with my arms plastered to my sides in rage. I gave him one last look before my departure.

"You're being really immature…" I said softly.

I saw Hiei open his eyes in disbelief, but saw he had no intention of paying attention to me or even listening to me at that.

I ran up to Karasu and hung out with his friends for a while. An uncomfortable feeling in my stomach churned as I sat in the "little circle of friends". I turned around and soon enough found the answer to my problem. Hiei was glaring over my way practically _drilling _his eyes into my back with hate, anger, maybe loneliness.

_Sorry Hiei, I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what you want. _

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned around with a "hmph". Minutes later I heard the gym door slam shut and Hiei was gone. I stumbled to get up, but was stopped when Karasu place and uncomfortable hand on my leg. His hands were clammy and boney yet they held a firm grip on me.

"Let him go. He needs some time to think," Karasu pulled me back to the circle and we continued talking about girls all the while my mind set on Hiei and his well-being.

"What do you think about girls, Kurama?" a tall and muscular man named Bui asked me. I was glad he didn't wear the gym uniform or _that_ would have been one sight to behold. I shuddered at the thought.

I snapped back to reality and looked around the group.

"Oh, um, no I haven't had the chance to?" I answered incredulously not knowing what they were talking about

The group exchanged a couple of confused looks. Karasu sighed and grabbed me by my arm.

"Listen, put yourself together and forget Hiei. He's a jerk. I mean if he was altruistic of your feelings he would've _joined _us not _leave._"

_What is Karasu trying to say, altruistic of my feelings? _

Karasu brought me back to the group and we finally changed the subject on whatever the heck we were talking about.

"What do you wanna talk about Kurama?" Another muscular man named Toguro asked.

_I wanna know why Karasu has so many muscular friends! _

"Um…girls?" I said.

They all groaned. "We just talked about that!" They protested.

I gave a nervous giggle and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry."

"How about," Karasu paused as he thought for a moment. "We talk about boys."

"WTF," Bui said.

"What's WTF?" I blurted without giving myself time to even think about it.

"What the fuck," Karasu quickly answered. "Ok! So yeah!" He said quickly getting back to the subject. "If you could date any boy in the school, who would it be?"

The circle gave him all estranged looks.

"Um…ok. Hypothetically speaking, if I liked boys, which I don't, I would probably date, which I never will because I don't like boys," Bui stumbled.

"Ok! We get it! You don't like boy's, homophobe! Continue!" Karasu hurried.

"Toguro."

"WTF!!" The group all shouted in bewilderment and amazement.

"WTF" I said an hour after they all said it (due to slow reflex) …you know…to look cool.

"Get away from me," Toguro said seriously walking away from the circle.

"Look what happened!" Bui chased after Toguro apologetically hearing Karasu laugh in the background.

"Ok! Now it's interesting. What about you? You, kid with the strange green hair?" Karasu asked.

"My dad," He answered.

Silence.

_Ooooo-kay…._

"Yeah…" Karasu moved away from him.

"What about you Kurama?" Karasu asked hopeful.

"Um…"

Really, really short chapter guys. I promise to you that this story gets way better. I've been working on it since the beginning of my summer vacation and let's just say I'm in the middle right now. **This story has about 20 chapters and it's still going.** I'm just about done and really happy with the ending result. XD Hope you guys like it. I'm actually quite proud a lot of people have read it. I just hope you like it :D. lol I feel like you read the first chapter and then like you turn off the computer and go die. My first chapter _was_ kinda bland, but it's a habit I've never gotten out of :P Enjoy guys!

**Super Smash Bros Brawl Friend Code: 1075-0399-1423**


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid Kurama

_Stupid Kurama. I don't need him. He's a bitch for betraying me for that thing!_

I walked down the hallway, a juice box in hand and a sandwich in the other.

_I told Kuwabara he would pay. I told him yes I did. _

I munched down on the sandwich and threw the juice box away in the nearest garbage. I returned to the gym and saw Karasu closing in on Kurama.

I really wanted to just leave them be and let Kurama have it, but something inside me told me otherwise.

_No I refuse to butt in. Kurama directly…implied he did not want me to encumber. How do you like that one Kurama, en-cum-ber… kinda rolls off the tongue._

I sat down and watched Kurama shift awkwardly away from Karasu. Watching this made my insides burn. It was repulsive. I closed my eyes only to have them shot back open upon hearing a scream.

"Did you hear that everyone! Kurama likes _me_!" Karasu shouted happily with his foot up in the air like one of those girls from those movies, you know what I'm takin' about.

_Fool…_

I don't know why that bothered me. Kurama _was_ just an idiot.

_Hmph, and only after one day. Kurama, you're so easy. _

I closed my eyes and waited for my food to digest. I fell in such a deep slumber that I hadn't even noticed when everyone had left for lunch or that the bell had rung for that matter. I was awoken by a staring Kurama. Was he watching me sleep?

"I thought you would never wake up!" Kurama smiled. "I have lunch if you want to share. Let's go."

I latched onto Kurama's arm not noticing I actually grabbed his hand.

"Can we stay here? I don't like the lunchroom, it's too noisy."

"Um, ok, if you want." He answered reassuringly.

I never wanted to admit it, but Shiori was such an amazing cook. Her food was always prepared in the most fanciful of ways and executed perfectly. The meat was always tender and juicy and the rice moist as well. She would always write little corny jokes in Kurama's lunch like: why did the fig ask the prune to go to the movies? Because he couldn't find a _date._It's always so corny, but Kurama seemed to enjoy them a lot.

"What were you a your new friends talking about a little while ago that Karasu made such a big deal about?" I asked with my mouth full.

Kurama choked a little. I guess he was taken aback by my intrusion.

"Sorry to be nosy. I just want to know." I added quickly.

Kurama recollected his thoughts.

"We talked about girls and stuff," Kurama said hesitantly.

I chuckled. "Unless Karasu thinks you're a girl—

"It's not like that." Kurama shot.

_I guess I've struck a chord. _

"Karasu just wanted to know hypothetically, if we were to date a boy, who it would be." Kurama answered.

_What is he? Gay? _I chuckled. I stopped chuckling. _Hey wait! Why didn't he say me?! I've known him longer!_

"And you said Karasu." I said hesitant, but sure enough that it didn't sound like a question.

"…Yeah." Kurama put his head down.

"Well good for you!" I said, masking how PO'd I was.

We ate the rest of our lunch in silence and the rest of the day just seemed to go by slower than ever.

Kurama and I usually walked each other home, considering I lived with him since I had no home. I worked to pay Shiori even though she stressed me about it and told me not to worry. She's a pretty nice lady I guess. However, we were accompanied by "Kurama's boyfriend" today. I growled inwardly.

"So, Kurama, where do you live?" Karasu asked.

"Why do you want to know? So you could stalk him?" I butted in.

Karasu paid me no mind.

"I live pretty close to school," Kurama answered.

I slapped my forehead. Kurama really _is_ stupid.

"Do you think maybe I could have dinner at your house? I live all by myself and never really had friends before—

"Gee, I wonder why?!" I interrupted.

Still, I got no attention.

"As I was saying," Karasu continued shooting a glare at me.

"Oooh, scary!" I mocked.

"Will you shut up?! I'm trying to talk!" Karasu yelled.

He cleared his throat and relaxed himself before speaking to Kurama in his mellow voice again.

"It gets pretty lonesome in my house and I haven't any money to buy stuff," Karasu continued.

"Sooo, you're a gold digger?" I assumed.

"I'll pay you back for the dinner if anything?" Karasu added. I could see him getting fed up with me.

"So, can I?"

"No." I replied.

"Yes." Kurama smiled his signature warm smile.

"Thanks," Karasu returned the gesture.

_Great… one more mouth to feed…_

Well, here we are, another successful chapter I'd say. :D Hope you guys enjoy and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! you've been a little **_stingy_** lately! XD have fun! enjoy buddies! More to come by the way and _**trust me**_, it gets _**super exciting! Oh and DON'T FORGET to answer my poll! I keep forgetting to write that and remind you guys! Visit my profile! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

I fumbled for my keys in my pocket

I fumbled for my keys in my pocket. When I felt their familiar coldness, I reached for them and opened my door. Fumes of cooking food instantly hit all our noses making us all sigh dreamily.

"Smells great," Karasu said trying to take in all the fumes.

"Hey, save some fumes for me!" Hiei retorted shoving Karasu.

"Hiei, there's plenty of fumes. Wait…" I thought.

Before I realized my error, my mother came in wiping her hands on a cloth and greeted us.

"Oh, and who have we here?" She asked looking at Karasu.

"Hi," He said.

"This is Karasu, mother. He's a new student at school. He has no family and no food, so I invited him for dinner," I said.

_Mom's probably thinking I should get more friends with families so she wouldn't have to buy double groceries every time they need to eat. _

I chuckled inwardly.

"Dinner smells great," I said before departing for my room with Hiei and Karasu closely behind.

"Cool room," Karasu said upon entering my room.

"Thanks, at least someone thinks so," I said glancing at Hiei quickly to see his expression.

"Whatever," he replied coolly lying in my bed.

"Guests can lie on the bed?" Karasu asked trying to find some excuse to get Hiei mad.

"Hiei lives here," I answered.

"Yeah, I live here. As in I wake up here, eat food here, bathe here, get naked here—

"I get it," Karasu spat.

I put my books neatly into the corner of my room where I had my desk and computer. I would do my homework as soon as dinner was over and Karasu left.

However, dinner took an exceptionally long time to make so I could only assume it was going to be even better than ever. I've never eaten dinner so late though. I felt pretty guilty seeing Karasu's head bob back and forth from exhaustion. I've kept him here so long and he hadn't even done his homework. Hiei knocked out a long time. He could easily go to sleep without eating dinner.

My mother came in breathless and with an apologetic bow called us all for dinner.

Before leaving to the kitchen, I woke Hiei and showed Karasu to the nearest bathroom to wash his hands.

We all ate ravenously and at the end of it, satisfaction.

"Shiori, that dinner was absolutely delicious. I haven't had such a good meal in, well, forever! It was worth the wait," Karasu smiled sincerely.

My mother flustered and waved her hand with thoughtfulness. I could tell she really liked Karasu.

"Shiori, dinner was super great!" Hiei complimented?

My mother looked at him estranged as did I.

I heard little muttering by my side as I saw Hiei fumbling with his peas and mocking Karasu. I nudged him and told him to eat his peas. Hiei wasn't one to whine, but he really never liked peas.

I gathered up the plates and gave them a good wash before retiring to my room with Hiei and Karasu.

"Well, I best be going," Karasu announced.

"Yes you should. You have overstayed your welcome," Hiei shot rudely.

Karasu chuckled mockingly.

"Well, get home safely and quickly. Call me as soon as you get home." I waved him off.

"Did you give him your e-mail address and facebook too? Geez." Hiei mumbled, only loud enough for me to hear.

I finished my homework in the time that it took Hiei to take a bath. Hiei towel dried his hair while brushing his teeth. He wandered around the room aimlessly for 10 minutes looking for some socks to put on his feet. I could tell he was dying to get some sleep. I did the favor of doing his homework as well considering he would _never_do it and the only reason why he was even _passing_ was because I kept doing his homework.

At around 12:00 I had finished all my errands and was just about ready to take a bath. I had hoped Hiei was asleep because I was walking around the room with nothing but a towel around my waist.

I got in the shower and soaked in it's warmth for a good half hour.

Another chapter set. Super short and sorry about that. I might consider taking this story down. It's really long and I'm getting the feeling only a few of you like it. So, I guess enjoy it while it lasts XD!

-yoshiturd


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hiei's POV)**

I grunted, groaned, and twisted in my sleep. I opened my eyes with frustration. I had anxiety. I could not get to sleep. I could not seem to get comfortable in this measly futon Kurama offered me. Why couldn't I sleep on the bed? I _was_ the "guest" after all.

I heard the bathroom door open and closed my eyes quickly. I remembered that Kurama had thought that I was sleeping. I heard him sigh and felt the room get slightly muggy from the amount of steam he had accumulated in his shower.

I turned to look at him and saw him wrapped in nothing but a towel. I felt my cheeks become hot as I stared at his back.

_Kurama…had a pretty cute body. _

His slenderness complimented his milky pale skin and his red hair draped over his back like a curtain. It almost looked painted on. I forced myself to turn away from his beauty and gave him a little more privacy.

"Hiei," I heard Kurama whisper.

_Oh no. Had he realized me looking at him?!_

"Hiei," he poked me now.

I groaned pretending I was sleeping and swatted him away. Hopefully that would conceal me.

"Can you wake up Hiei? I need to talk to you." Kurama poked with concern written all over his voice.

I turned over and looked up into his eyes.

_Those eyes…_

"Hiei, I…" Kurama trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." And with that Kurama went off to his bed and laid there motionless.

_Oh no, you did not just sort of wake me up for a "nothing". _

I got up from my futon and made my way towards Kurama's bed.

"Listen Kurama, we've been friends for how long already? About just as long as I can remember, which is a pretty long time. Don't get the feeling that just because I'm mean to you sometimes…you can't tell me anything." I said my voice softer than usual.

"I like Karasu!" Kurama blurted out.

"What?!" I yelled loudly not even considering his feelings.

"Suichi, could you keep it down up there? We're trying to get some sleep." Shiori called from downstairs.

"What are you crazy?! You just met him!" My voice raspy and in a loud whisper. "Are you sure?! You're not delirious or anything are you?!" I placed a hand over his head.

"Yes Hiei! I'm positive! I've thought it over!" Kurama cried, angry with me for not taking his feelings into account.

_Pinch me…I'm dreaming for sure. Kurama is way too reserved with his feelings to just…give them up to a stranger. I think anyway. _

And sure enough…

Yes, I know. Before you eat me, I know this chapter was way **shorter** than the others, but there are some like that so...get used to it. It compliments the story and makes it more suspenseful and by suspenseful I mean **evil clif hangers**. I've finally concluded this story and the **chapter grand total is, 40**. So, yeah, you guys are going to be busy if I decide to leave it up that long. :) **Thanks for the reviews guys they were much needed**. I'm going to start putting the name of the POV just in case you guys get confused. I mean it's pretty self explanatory and there's really only two POV's which is Kurama and Hiei. Yeah Karasu is important, but he's just a third party character. :D Have fun guys and **don't forget to review!** XD

**Also, I made a poll so visit it and cast your votes** :p

**Yoshiturd **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Kurama POV)**

Hiei took forever to wake up that morning

Hiei took forever to wake up that morning. His face was skewed and he was struggling all night long. For some apparent reason I woke extremely early, earlier than my alarm clock.

I laid in bed looking at my ceiling waiting for sleep to hit or the sun to come up, either one was bound to happen. I heard Hiei rustling in bed and mumble incoherently.

"Kurama…"

"Yes?" I answered.

No response.

"Hiei?"

No response yet again.

I heaved myself out of bed putting all my weight on my arms and made my way towards Hiei's futon. He was totally unconscious.

"Hiei are you awake?"

He sat up quickly catching me completely off guard and scrambling for my balance.

"Whoa, déjà vu," was all he said.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! What gives?!" I hissed grasping my heart to keep it from exploding out of my chest.

"I had the strangest dream. Or was it a dream?" He mumbled.

"Kurama," he said sternly. "Did you try to wake me up last night after you took a shower?"

"Not that I could remember…" I said trying to recall my memories.

He let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Good! Now I could sleep better. You should probably get some sleep too. I would hate to have to look at your face and see those nasty bags you get under your eyes. It makes looking at you harder," Hiei joked.

"Laugh it up," I grumbled making my way back to bed and resuming my looking at the ceiling party.

I turned left. I turned right. I turned my pillow over. I took the blanket off. I put the blanket on. I made a 90 degree turn. I made a 180 degree turn. I was doing math in my bed and with each turn my bed squeak underneath me. I just couldn't get comfortable or sleep! I still had a good two hours of sleep and here I was wasting it on what position I was going to sleep in.

"You're irritating me," Hiei growled. "With that incessant squeaking your bed is making."

"Sorry."

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

I lifted my head from my pillow to look over at Hiei. "What?" I asked in confusion. Technically it was more of a shocked than a confused response.

"I didn't saw anything," He slurred.

_Random…_

I was finally able to get the sleep I needed and nearly fell out of my bed at the sound of my alarm. Hiei was already awake as usual and did me the favor of gathering up my clothes.

_How nice of him...Weird…_

I freshened up and combed my knotted hair. I fixed my collar and made my way to the kitchen where Hiei was…helping…my mother…?

"WTF?"

My mother and Hiei turned around.

"What's so WTF about it?" Hiei barked setting the table.

"What's WTF?" my mother asked.

_Like mother like…son…I guess._

"It means…nothing," I answered not being able to come up with a good enough excuse than the use of profanity.

As we all sat down for breakfast and enjoyed our eggs and bacon, a sudden knock on the door disrupted our silence.

"Excuse me," I said politely getting up to answer the door.

"Hey there, _best bud_," Karasu greeted me with a nudge.

I could hear Hiei chocking on his sausage link and my mother assuaging him and practically doing the Heimlich maneuver on him hoping that it would dislodge the meat from his tiny throat.

"What's _he_ doing here?!" Hiei finally mustered much thanks to my mom.

"Walking _Kurama _to school. You could tag along if you want, but far away from us," Karasu answered for him.

"Cool. Do you want some breakfast?" I offered sincerely.

"No. I'm ok. I had some grits at home," Karasu declined.

"Great, more sausage for me and none for the hill-billy," Hiei retorted gnawing loudly on some bacon. "Oh, so good. Way better than grits."

"Just don't choke on it," Karasu jeered.

"Surely you would like a bit of toast at least," my mother offered as well, trying to relieve some of the tension between Hiei and him.

"No, really, I'm fine." He noticed Hiei horking down all the food and half smiled playfully. "You know, maybe I will have some."

Hiei mounted the table and protected all the food. He yelled something about him not having any and continued defending the food until my mother pulled out the broom and whacked him a couple good times.

We finally managed to entice Karasu to some breakfast before leaving. All the while, Hiei was glaring daggers at his direction.

School was the same boring routine. Hiei hated Karasu. Fight. Yelling. Mr. Iwamoto's mutant vein. More fighting. More yelling. I told Hiei to knock it off. He ignored me. I got mad. Fight. Yell. Walked home. Sleep.

That night, I got a surprise call from Karasu.

"No surprise there," Hiei denied.

"What's the matter?" I asked while ignoring Hiei.

I paced around the room while Hiei was trailing behind me trying to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"Do you need me to come over or are you going to meet me?" I asked him, concern in my voice.

"Go where?" Hiei asked persistently.

I shoved him and went into the bathroom to talk with more privacy.

"Mm-hmm."

"Uh-huh."

"Ok."

"All right."

"I'll meet you there then."

Hope you like the 7th chapter. Don't forget to **review** after you **read** :D. Enjoy! XD Oh, and visit my poll also! **Have fun! **:)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'd like to thank **Ladyaisle, Chaseha-Wing, and Bleeding darkness dragon**, for being my **frequent reviewers**. I'm glad that you like my story and will be updating just for you for your loyalty. XD **Keep at it :D and thanks much!**

**

* * *

**

**(Hiei's POV)**

"Where are you going?" I asked Kurama tirelessly. I knew I was annoying him. I was annoying _myself_ being so persistent.

"I'm going to Karasu's house to help him with his homework. He's failing his geometry class and if he can't pull up his grades he'll be held back," Kurama confirmed.

"But geometry is so easy!"

"Yeah, really? Hmm? I do recall doing _all _your homework and helping you pass," Kurama smirked.

_Burn…_

"Touché."

I saw Kurama gathering up his stuff and head for the door. I lunged at him and put a hand in front of him.

"You're leaving _immediately_?"

Kurama nodded.

"Can I go?"

Kurama stood silent and then laughed loudly.

I growled. "I promise to be good."

_Have I sunk so low? _

"You'll only provoke and distract him," Kurama stated truthfully.

_You'll distract him too and you're still going. _

"Fine," I gave in. "You won the battle."

"Good. I'm glad you could see it my way," he said with a smile before exiting the front door and waving off his mother.

_But definitely not the war. _

I waited a good couple of minutes before I practically yanked the window from his room open and exiting, following, rather _stalking_ Kurama with my _cat like ninja skills_.

It's a good thing Kurama's awareness was garbage or I would've been found out already especially since my cat like ninja skills were pretty shitty. Kurama acts as though he is invincible and the truth of the matter is he's the most vulnerable. I could totally rape him right now and he wouldn't even know. But let's get this straight, I'm a "_stalker_" not a "_rapist"_.

He turned a corner and stopped in front of a light green house with flamingoes decorating the front of his house. _Gay! _The lawn was well kept and everything seemed to be…sanitary. Like Kurama, he had a tree near his window. Now, I don't know what it is with people having trees by their windows. I don't know if it's their eagerness to get robbed from or like what I'm going to do, spy. Again, to make it clear, I'm not a _robber_, I'm a _FBI agent._

I was fortunate that the walk to Karasu's house took all afternoon. This gave me the opportunity I needed to be able to conceal myself perfectly in the dark sky and hidden in the tree.

I climbed up nimbly and situated myself on the farthest branch, but still in view of what was going on.

_If I never made it in the restaurant business I could always join the circus and become a monkey or something. That should pay well, right? I get free peanuts and bananas too._ That's gotta amount to something.

I filled up with anxiety and a mixture of excitement, almost like that feeling you get when you play hide and seek and you know the seeker is close and you're on the brink of peeing. Yeah, just like that.

They came into view and Karasu lifted his hand for a high five, but only to receive a blank look from Kurama. So, he just extended his hand and Kurama comprehended.

_Kurama really needs to get with the times._

I crouched down low so as to be camouflaged better and tried to listen, which was to no avail because I could barely make out what they were saying. I could hear Karasu clearly because he was so freaking loud, but Kurama was totally inaudible.

After about 2 hours of nothingness, it looked like Kurama was about ready to leave.

_Finally!!_

"How about some tea?" I managed to hear Karasu.

I groaned loudly.

"Did you hear that?" I heard Karasu.

_Fuck!! _

I mentally kicked myself and backed up into the tree until it and my butt were symmetrical. I crouched low with my hands out in front for better balance, like a cat.

Karasu pried open his window.

"Who's there?" he looked pensively at his surroundings.

_My cover is so blown!_

"Maow," I managed to meow like a cat.

"What the fuck was _that_?! A cat doesn't sound like _that_!"

"Mew?"

"Show yourself!"

"Bark?"

"I'm going out there with my bat if you don't come out."

"I've got it," Kurama said pointing a flashlight in my direction.

I put my head deep inside my stomach so they weren't able to see my face.

"_That_…is one fat cat," I heard Karasu say to Kurama.

"_That's_ not a cat…" Kurama said uncertain of _what_ it was.

_What is with them emphasizing "__that"__?!_

I put my head inside my shirt and jumped from the tree to make a run for it.

"Oh no, you don't!" I heard Karasu yell.

_Fuck! Why is he chasing me?! It's not like I stole from him or anything! I'm not physically fit to run!!_

"You ruined my moment! I was about to pull the moves on Kurama and you ruined it! Come here!" Karasu yelled.

_Moves? _

I managed to evade Karasu and make it all the way back home without them noticing…I hope. But god, Karasu fucking ran on like batteries or something!! I was huffing and puffing and he hadn't even broken a sweat yet. He was like a fucking Olympic runner or something! Running all professional like and inhaling from his nose and exhaling from his mouth. If I didn't know he was running after me, I'd say he was having a baby. I don't even know how I managed to escape!

I threw off my "evidence" and took a bath to wash the sweat off. I put on some of Kurama's pajamas which were too big on me and jumped on the futon.

About an hour later, Kurama came back oblivious to anything.

I was free.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 8. Hope you guys liked it and get a good laugh out of it. I really enjoy writing this story. I can't stop snickering at it's witticism when I write it. XD I hope you feel the same when you read it. **Review please or I'll die. JK.** XD


	9. Chapter 9

**(Kurama's POV)**

"So what did you do at Karasu's house?" Hiei asked me as he brushed his teeth.

_Like you don't know_.

"Oh, I just helped him with his homework and we had some tea. Why do you ask my little kitty?"

I could see Hiei shift uneasily and avert his gaze from mine.

"You know, I mean you were gone for so long and all."

"What's that? Maow? I couldn't catch that." I continued playing mind games with Hiei.

"I said that you were gone for a long time." He repeated apprehensively.

"Yeah. Some _cat_ had the nerve of giving Karasu the chase. It was the funniest thing! Not only was that cat _fat _and totally _ugly_, it _barked_. Can you believe that?" I laughed loudly and put a hand over my mouth.

"Yeah. Heh, funny stuff," Hiei played along pointing a finger at me.

"No, not really. It's not really funny," I said sternly, my composure changing completely as I stiffened up.

"Not only were you a horrible cat/dog, but you deliberately went against _me_ and _my_ feelings all because _you're_ too jealous!" I spat at him.

Hiei chortled. "_Jealous_?! Please Kurama, don't _flatter_ yourself. I'm just trying to protect you."

"From what?! Ooh, scary geometry numbers coming out of the page and attacking me! Oh save me Hiei! Here comes Pythagorean theorem with a knife along with complimentary angle and his girlfriend supplementary angle!" I said with high emotion in my voice as I impersonated a damsel in distress.

"I don't know what you just said, but when those geometry numbers really hurt you—

"Shut up! You're just jealous of Karasu. You're jealous because he's more mature than you are and possibly a better friend!" I blurted.

Hiei stood there motionless with the toothbrush in his hand. He grunted placing his toothbrush in his cup and making his way over to his bed.

"I suppose you'll then kick me out of your house and give your _best friend_ my bed right? Heck! Sleep _together_ for all _I_ care!"

I could sense the anger in Hiei's voice as he tried to mask it.

"Hiei, that came out totally wrong. That was a low blow and I apologize sincerely. I didn't mean it; really, I said a slight whimper in my voice. The last thing I would want was for Hiei to be mad at me.

No response. Then…

"Ok. You're forgiven." Hiei said.

I gave a huge sigh of relief and hugged Hiei which was very unlike me. But heck, when did Hiei feel like being understanding? Even if he wouldn't have forgiven me, I'll remind him of a certain little cat.

"So tell me," I began smiling. "How did that cat go again?" I joked.

"Bark," he grumbled.

I laughed and retired to bed.

* * *

For those wondering, this story is AU like it says in the summary. There's no spirit world or demon world as you can see. No one has super awesome powers. No spirit gun, no teleporting, no rose whip, nothing. Just super lazy typical teenagers that don't work or have super awesome builds like in the show except Karasu because he's a stud muff and works out. XD To put it in simpler terms, everyone has noodle-y arms and legs and no six pack, they're all fat (lol jk just physically unfit) opposite of the show! Once again, except Karasu because he's a stud muff.

BTW, I promise next chapter will be **longer** :D

**Oh! And remember! Read and Review! Because that makes me happy!** :P** Enjoy!** XD


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hiei's POV)**

I'd say it was about 2:00 in the morning and I was _still_ lying in bed trying to get some sleep. It felt as though I drank at least 3 glasses of coke. I was so damn wired!

It was really boring on top of all that. Kurama fell asleep ages ago and he left me here to _die_. He always tells me he'll stay awake until I go to sleep, but it never ceases to amaze me on what a little liar he is. He falls asleep as soon as he hits the bed. I must know his secret.

2:30. 2:45. 3:00! Ah! I've come to the conclusion that I wasn't sleeping tonight. I felt sort of bad (like nothing I would kill myself over, but you know kinda mean, but still nice because it's something I would normally do)for what I was going to do next, but you know, maybe good conversation would put me to sleep.

I grabbed Kurama's cell phone, since _I_ couldn't afford one, and put his number on private.

"This is gonna be so sweet," I whispered to myself chuckling excitedly.

I grabbed my nose and cleared my throat.

On the other line, a groggy Karasu fumbled for his phone and mumbled a few words incoherently before finally putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Gary's Pizzeria? I would like to place an order for a dozen anchovy and cheese pizza," I said, nose stuffed and practically giggling into the phone. I, however, did an, how you say, awesome job masking my voice and keeping my cool. Because, I _am_ cool.

"Listen punk, Gary's pizzeria is probably closed right now at 3 fucking o' clock. Now, if you don't want me to call the police on you, you'd better stop calling and shove your foot up your ass!" Karasu retorted. He still had that raspy sleeper's voice.

"But sir, I'm positive this is Gary's pizzeria, my…blood…sugars? low and I need pizza! I could _die_ at _any_ moment. I'm sorry that you're feeling lazy, but wouldn't you have some sort of a guilty conscience if you didn't deliver my pizza and I entered a comatose?"

I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"Listen, your obesity is your fault. How about you jog about 100 miles to get rid some of that _shit_ from your brain! This is not Gary's pizzeria, this is Karasu and Karasu needs to get his beauty sleep because he has school tomorrow!"

_You're going to need more than sleep to be beautiful…_

"Karasu? No f-ing way! This is…

_Oh, damn! What's that fat guy's name? Bobo? Bu? Bui. Yes! Bui there we go._

"Ahem, this is Bui!"

"Bui, go fuck yourself."

And with that Karasu hung up the phone.

I cringed with silent laughter as to not wake up Kurama. I rolled over on my back and called him again.

"Fuck you Bui!"

"Excuse me?" I asked putting on my best impression of a girl.

"Ok, I'm getting really sick of these prank calls. I'm not even sleepy anymore goddammit! Thanks a lot."

I hung up and waited about one minute before calling back.

"The telephone number you are trying to call is temporarily not in service. For more information press—

"Damn bitch turned off his phone. He's no fun."

I placed Kurama's phone back on the table and tip-toed back to my bed.

Not only was Kurama asleep, but he was snoring up an orchestra over there. I didn't know somebody could snore so loud! Geez!

"Kurama, shut up. I'm attempting to sleep." I hissed at him.

He groaned in annoyance and turned away from me.

I…think it was finally that time! The moment I was waiting for all night! I was finally sleepy! At 4:30 in the morning, I was _finally_ sleepy. My eyes grew heavy and I gladly welcomed sleep.

Unfortunately, 30 minutes later, Mr. "I-wake-up-at-5-o'clock-because- I'm-such-a-nerd-and-must-be-extra-extra-early-to-school's" alarm clock rang waking both of us up with a start.

I groaned and placed the pillow over my head.

"Kurama turn that incessant ringing off! I'm trying to sleep!"

I heard him stretch and smack his lips. He shifted in bed and I'm guessing he was sitting up now. The alarm finally shut off to my relief.

I felt the covers being tugged off me and the cold air hitting my bare ankles and toes.

"Up and at 'em!" Kurama said cheerfully.

"How can you even be so_ cheery_ this early? It should be illegal," I said trying to get the covers from Kurama.

"No, I just fell asleep!" I whined. "Please can we skip school today just this once? _Please!_ Hooky is not so bad.

"Well…"

_What?! Was Kurama actually contemplating on skipping school? Am I still…sleeping? Oh well, if I am, please don't wake me up. I like this Kurama a lot better. _

"What about my _perfect_-perfect attendance record?" He asked.

_You're kidding me…right?_

"Kurama, if it makes you feel any better, colleges don't look at your attendance records. They only look at your grades and grade point average and believe me, you have_ no_ problem there. I guarantee it."

Kurama began thinking it over once again.

"But what about Mr. Iwamoto? What if he talks about something that's going to be on a test and I missed it?"

_Oh my god…should I beat him up now or later?_

"Mr. Iwamoto will be trying to control that mutant vein of his. He never teaches anyway."

"You're always sleeping, so how do you know? I refuse to believe you _actually_ pay attention," He asked me, giving me a sly look.

"Um…"

_He got me there._

"I promise you won't miss anything and if you do, I'll make it up for you," I said sincerely.

"No that's ok! You don't have to do any of my work. You might mess it up anyway," Kurama mumbled the last bit.

"What was that last bit? I couldn't catch it? I'm _awesome_ at school? What?" I sneered at him.

Kurama laughed nervously. It was…kinda cute…his laugh.

"Oh! What about Karasu?! He's coming over to pick us up like he usually does!"

"So? Let's just _not_ open the door and…say we left without him!" I smiled widely.

"No, that's mean."

I frowned. "Your point?"

"I'm going to call him and tell him I'm not going today just so he won't walk all the way over here," Kurama said while picking up his cell phone.

"No. How about we let him walk all the way over here, knock like an idiot and cry while we laugh on the other side of the door? Sounds like a plan, hmm?" I chuckled at myself.

Kurama was silent for a while while he rummaged through his call lists on his phone completely _ignoring_ my super awesome plan.

"Were you using my phone last night?" He suddenly asked me.

"I-no. I know nothing," I said totally being conspicuous of the fact that I _did_ use his phone.

"Why did you call, of all people, Karasu, at 3:00 in the morning?" He asked me skeptically.

"Um…for haha's?" I answered with a smile.

"For…haha's? You…are such a female dog."

I stared blankly at him.

"What did you just call me?"

"A female dog."

"A tramp?"

_What the flip was a female dog and how was it relevant to what we're talking about? _

"You know…"

"No…" I replied slowly.

"A…you know…b-word…"

"Bird?" I answered.

"Yes Hiei, _bird_!" He answered sarcastically.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"A bitch!" He yelled. He covered his mouth quickly and hoped his mother wasn't anywhere in the house.

"You said bitch. Your…first "bad word". You've… become a man, Kurama. I think your balls just about dropped," I said giving him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

"My mouth is all so tingly. Is that supposed to happen when you say bitch?!" Kurama asked feeling on his lips.

"Ok calm down there skippy. You can't just go calling everyone a bitch unless you wanna get jumped. And _I _know all about getting jumped because only _cool _people get jumped and I'm cool as you already know," I said smugly.

Kurama just stared at me.

"Yeah and I'm sure _you _of all people know what it's like to be _cool,"_ I answered his silence with sarcasm.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Longest Chapter yet, **Chapter 10** everyone! We've finally made it to double digits! I really hope you liked it! :D Don't forget to** Read and Review**!! Keep up with the** reviews** and I'll keep on with the **updating. Enjoy!** XD


	11. Chapter 11

**(Kurama's POV)**

This new feeling I had of saying this amazing word was, well, amazing

Before going down the stairs and opening the door to Karasu, Hiei made a deal with me. He promised to "attempt" school if I called Karasu the new word I just learned. Of course I accepted! Now that just meant less homework for _me_ considering I do both his share _and _mine!

The new feeling I had of saying this amazing word was, well, _amazing_! I felt like a new person! Who _knew_ a word could make you feel like such a…rebel! I know. I know. I'm being just a little _exaggerative._

I walked down the stairs and took notice of the note my mom left me on her favorite little brown table. I would read it as soon as I answered the door. I put my hand over the chilled knob, gave it a turn and thrust it open.

"Kurama, hi!" Karasu smiled.

_Ew, he looked hideous. What car hit him? _

"What happened to your face?"

I was startled to see Hiei standing next to me. I didn't even hear him come down the stairs let alone stand next to me.

"Well, some _punk_ decided to call me at the crack of dawn and thought it would be _funny_ to interrupt my sleep!" Karasu grumbled in slight annoyance as he recalled his memories.

"Oh really?" I gave Hiei a stern look and watched him muffle a laugh.

"Sucks," Hiei shrugged it off.

"Can…I come in?" Karasu asked as he rubbed his arms from the cold air hitting him directly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I smiled.

Karasu stared blankly at me and stopped rubbing his arms slowly.

Hiei broke into a mass hysteria of laughter. He was rolling and cringing on the floor. I wonder from what…

"Um…ok."

"Take a seat bitch," I said pointing to the couch.

Karasu continued looking at me oddly and Hiei was moaning and groaning holding onto his sides as to keep his ribs from bursting out of him.

'What's so funny?" I asked him a little confused.

He didn't answer me. He just continued laughing.

"Just don't pee on the carpet. My mom just got it cleaned," I reminded him.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked nicely.

"Ok. Yeah, it's kinda bothering me now. Why'd you call me a bitch? That was totally uncalled for," Karasu asked me with a pout.

"But, Hiei said—

I was cut off by Hiei heaving in a corner with laughter.

"My spleen," He laughed.

"You don't even know where your spleen is. For god's sakes you're holding your kidney." I said. Then I remembered the deal. Wow, I'm _really_ absentminded. That bet had to have happened like 4 seconds ago and I already forgot.

"Hiei, you're a little turd bomb you know that?" Karasu scolded him. He averted his gaze to mine and put a hand on my shoulder. "For someone so smart—never mind. Bitch is not a "nice word" to say to put it in baby terms. It's very "rude," Karasu said slowly so I could understand.

I slapped Karasu's hand off my shoulder a little embarrassed and angry at the way he was treating me. "I know it's a bad word! Hiei and I just made this stupid bet that he would do his homework—

"Which I'm _not!"_ Hiei interrupted with a laugh.

Hiei continued laughing after the matter. I seriously think he had died or strained his laugh box. He was on the floor rolling and his mouth was curved as if he was laughing and his eyes were watery with tears, but he was inaudible.

"Really Hiei? Very mature of you," Karasu said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," I said rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"I'll only forgive you if we hug it out," Karasu smiled his arms wide open.

Hiei's inaudible laugh stopped. He was now glaring at the both of us totally serious and completely forgetting he was even laughing before.

I moved closer to Karasu and gave him the most apologetic hug I could ever give someone. He tightened his arms around my torso and brought me closer.

"I think the hugging session is over," Hiei interrupted the silence with his loud and slightly angered voice.

"No. He's not forgiven. He's been a bad boy," Karasu shushed Hiei.

What I didn't notice was that Karasu had really smiled and stuck his tongue out at Hiei. He was also feeling very "flippant" apparently.

You know, being like this…it wasn't so bad. Karasu had a pretty gaunt physique, but it was reassuring to feel strong arms around me, almost like protecting me. In time, I returned the hug meaningfully.

The smell of his hair was unexplainable. It smelt of a mixture of herbs and flowers. It was soft to the touch and I literally felt like I could just fall asleep in this position. He was so warm and gentle with me. I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I've actually grown to like Karasu quite a bit. He's the mature friend I've never had. It's nice to be able to confide in someone who cares and understands.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't even begun to notice a slight chilly feeling on my neck.

_Was Karasu…kissing me?_

This feeling was completely new to me. It felt kinda…good actually. What _was_ this tingly sensation I was feeling? I didn't want him to stop…

"Yeah…I think I'm gonna go while you two lovebirds get through with your "mating," Hiei said, I could sense some slight resentment in his voice.

"By all means," Karasu smiled.

"No. Sorry. You're right Hiei. Don't leave."

I heard Karasu scoff lightly and folded his arms.

"Why did you come, Karasu?" I asked him trying not to sound harsh.

"Why, to take you to school of course. I wouldn't want you to walk all alone in the big, bad, and scary city," Karasu smiled while pinching my cheek.

"Hell-o! He's got _me_ to protect him," Hiei shot back.

"Really? And just what are _you_ going to protect him from? A midget or a hamster?" Karasu joked.

"Very funny," Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Well, Hiei and I decided not to go to school today."

"Yeah, _we_ decided!" Hiei spat at Karasu like he had something to prove.

"Not going to school?! But who's going to help me in Geometry?! We have that big test today and I need that big brain of yours to tutor me." Karasu said caressing my head in slow circles with his hand.

"That's right! I forgot! I'll go get ready!"

"No. Oh, man Kurama! No! I wanna stay home." Hiei whined and stamped his foot.

"You could. You can stay home by yourself. I promised Karasu I would help him on his test," I reminded him.

"But you promised _me_ you would stay home with _me_. Now who am I going to be with?" Hiei asked doing a heck of a good job hiding he was sad.

"Not technically…I didn't really _promise_ you…"

"That's pretty harsh Kurama, even for you." Hiei replied coldly.

Karasu chuckled a bit. He crossed his arms over his chest and pensively looked at Hiei.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a little _crush_ on Kurama. Hmm, Hiei?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you _don't_ know better." He retorted. "You do whatever you want Kurama. I'm staying home and sleeping."

With that he went upstairs and slammed the door shut. I could hear the sound of the lock being placed on the knob and the slight squeak from my bed.

"Someone has issues," Karasu laughed.

_Now I felt bad. Who do I pick?_

* * *

A pretty blech chapter like my last one considering I got such few reviews. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Please review 'cause I'll be happy! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**(Hiei POV)**

_Dumb Kurama. I can't believe he would sell me out for that freak! He is such an asshole traitor! _

I decided to sleep in _his_ bed because _my_ bed sucked and considering _he_ wasn't_ here_ to inhabit it.

I heard the front door close and lock and shoved my head under the pillow.

_Bitch…I hate him now. _

I turned in bed and looked at the ceiling. I started imagining the hug Kurama gave Karasu. It was so emotional and meaningful. My hugs aren't even _close_ to that and I've known him for _ages_. My hugs are kinda like those hugs you give a woman you know just had sex with like your dad or something and you caught them. They're close to that if not, equal.

_What does Karasu have that I don't? Maybe it's the hair? I mean it's so long he could practically wipe his ass with it. Of maybe he just looks sophisticated with his glasses. But how ridiculous is that? They're like one inch thick and couldn't even be called glasses. They're so tiny. Maybe it's because he's well groomed. As much as it pains me, and it REALLY pains me to say this, I kinda like that smell though. Hmm? My hot cheese smell or his bitch smell? All this talk about cheese makes me want nachos. I'm hungry now…_

I pondered upon this question until sleep finally hit.

My sleep was dreamless, but nonetheless very relaxing and satisfactory. I however, only slept for an hour, but it was the best hour sleep I've ever had.

It was about 7:00 now. This would be around the time classes would technically be starting...for Kurama anyway.

I slipped into one of Kurama's big and comfy t-shirts and headed to the bathroom for a bath. Everything that morning just felt so good and relaxing despite what happened earlier this morning…

I shook my head vigorously as to forget about that memory. I filed that memory in my "Kurama's an asshole" pile. There weren't many "files" in there, but the ones that are in there really hurt me in some way. I would never show or tell my feelings to Kurama. He'd probably laugh at me or say something nerdy, which would make me feel _worse_.

I've never been the sensitive type. I really have no emotions at all. I mean I do! Don't get me wrong, but I've never shared them with anyone. They just stay bottled up inside me until they either eat me alive or just disappear all together. Despite our friendship, I couldn't possibly have Kurama bear the burden of being my "therapist", which is why I don't bother telling him anything.

I wandered around the room looking for something interesting to do. I would probably make myself some breakfast later in the day when I got hungry. I wonder what I would make…

_Cereal, definitely cereal. _

My_ cook_ is not here to provide me with nourishment. _Cough_, Kurama.

Ugh, I just gotta forget about him.

"I'm not mature enough," I mocked.

"Loser…"

I slumped in Kurama's roll-y chair and began to spin myself until I got dizzy and felt like puking.

After I got bored of that, which was fairly quickly, I started rummaging through Kurama's belongings. You know, to be nosy. Unfortunately for me, there wasn't anything interesting. What could I possibly expect from a kid with only two friends and a single mom? You'd expect him to at least have a diary. I mean, he looks like the type that would have one. I guess I was wrong as usual.

I decided I would watch a little TV in bed to get the time to pass and wait for Shiori to come through the door and make me food or something. But, like everything horrible in my life, there was nothing to watch and I was once again spinning on the roll-y chair moments away from puking on myself. Who knows? In bed I wondered if I could maybe be a cow or something and eat my own regurgitation. That's nutritious enough, right?

I pulled the covers off me and made my way to the door. I unlocked and tried to open it. _It_ was stuck! _I_ was stuck! I propelled against the door with all my might. I heard a slight thud and poked my head outside the small opening that I had made.

Much to my amazement, there was Kurama lying on the ground curled up into a ball, sleeping.

_Wow, he actually…stayed with me…_

I pushed the door a little more gently as to not wake him up, but enough to get the door to open for me to get out.

He looked so peaceful sleeping on the floor, but something in his face seemed skewed. Almost like if he was being bothered by something.

I hoisted him up into my arms practically dropping him. His head was dangling and I was straining to keep him up. If I didn't get a hemorrhoid or a hernia from carrying Kurama, I don't know _what_ would. So I just dragged him "romantically" across the floor while trying not to let his head get hit by stuff, which I miserably failed at and heaved him on the bed like a sack of potatoes. I'm _surprised_ he didn't wake up.

He mumbled incoherently before beginning his snoring orchestra.

I smiled at this.

I guess you could say that this would be the first time I was actually genuinely…_happy._

* * *

Wow. I really thought last chapter would reel people in. I guess not. I would like to know if my story is sucking or something. I've been getting fewer and fewer reviews lately and it's making me depressed :'( Oh well. Uhm, keep up reviewing. Updating will probably be slower than usual because I'm starting school tomorrow (dies)…so until then, please review! Thanks much!

-Yoshiturd XD


	13. Chapter 13

**(Kurama's POV)**

I felt myself being hoisted up by someone as I was half sleeping. I awoke in part from some giant objects slamming into my head. I felt relief as my dragger placed me into my soft and slightly warm bed. The cold ceased to hit my body as the covers were placed gently over me.

I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at Hiei whom was walking away.

"Wait," I mumbled latching onto his hand.

"Wha—

I cut him off as I threw him next to me for a hug.

"See, I wouldn't ever leave you. You're my best friend," I smiled bringing him closer to me.

"Best friend…" I heard him mumble.

"Well, thanks Kurama."

The sad thing about this scene was that Hiei was actually shocked that I decided to stay with him. He has to give me more credit than that. I'm not heartless and I know what makes him happy.

"Don't just sit there, hug me back," I said almost in a whisper and somewhat demanding.

I felt his small arms slither around me. I could sense the awkwardness in the situation and chuckled softly.

"You're a little tense," I smiled loosening his grip and bringing him close enough that I could feel his shaken breath.

"Am…I doing it right?" I heard him ask me.

"Perfect," I said before dozing off.

A few hours later, I was awoken by a gleam of sunlight pouring into my room and hitting my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I couldn't recall any of my previous memories of that morning.

From behind me I could hear some irregular breathing.

"Hiei?"

I looked over at his futon and saw nothing. I felt something shift under me and noticed it was him.

_Why was he sleeping in my bed?_

I shook him a little as to not startle him, but to wake him. I noticed it was going to take a lot more than that to wake him up so I slightly shoved him. He mumbled a bit and turned away from me.

"Hiei?" I repeated.

"Mmm?" He answered.

"You're in my bed," I pointed out.

"So?"

"You have your own bed…" I said a little weirded out by his behavior.

Hiei sat up and gave a good and long stretch before getting up.

"You put me there. I tried to leave. You didn't let me though," He explained.

"I don't remember…"

"Typical," I heard him mumble.

"What is your problem?" I asked a little peeved at the way he was treating me.

"Oh, nothing."

I watched him walk out of the room. A few minutes later, I heard some pots clattering in the kitchen. For some reason I felt guilty about something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something strange was in the air.

I hoisted myself out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to see what mess Hiei was making.

"Hiei,"

He gave a small yelp and turned quickly towards me.

"Don't sneak up on me," He scolded me.

"Sorry," I said averting my gaze to the ground. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making myself breakfast."

"You don't have to talk to me like that," I answered him sternly.

"I could talk to you anyway I want," Hiei replied coldly.

We stood in silence for a while until interrupted by another pot clattering in the floor.

"Would you like me to make breakfast?" I offered with a smile.

"No."

My smile faded and quickly turned into a scowl.

"You're going to ruin my mom's good pots dropping them on the floor like that!" I snapped at him.

"I don't care."

He dropped yet another pot on the floor. I was getting tired and losing my patience with this newly acquired attitude of his.

"Listen, if you have a wild hair up your ass you take it up with someone else. I haven't done anything to bother you!"

"Oh haven't you now?" I heard him grumble and saw him roll his eyes.

I grabbed his arms forcefully and thrust them away from the kitchenware. He kept struggling and telling me to leave him alone. What I didn't understand was why he was so upset.

"I'll make it for you!"

"No! I'll do it myself!"

"You're so stubborn!" I yelled pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Well, you're a pest!" He yelled pushing me back.

"What did I do to you?!" I pushed back.

"Everything! By being you!" He pushed me vehemently, making me lose my balance a little, but not enough to make me fall.

I've never felt so much anger at one sitting. I could really punch him at any minute! This situation didn't look very promising.

I eyed him carefully as he tried to walk back into the kitchen, but I stood in the way. One thing I did have over Hiei was height at the very least.

"Move the fuck out of the way. I'm starving," Hiei tried to push me, but I stood my ground firmly…and held onto the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not one of your little punk friends."

"Then what are you? If you're not one of my punk ass friends, what are you?"

"Your…better friend," I answered not being able to come up with something better.

"You're nothing but a bitch."

Those words stung every part of my body. I felt like I had been stabbed. Words…really _can _hurt. I was fuming at how angry I was! Words couldn't even begin to explain how angry I was at that moment.

Regret is something I've never felt before and never hoped to feel. What I did next may as well be the stupidest thing I've ever done and Hiei was to blame.

**Chapter 13!** Yay! And I even added some more cuteness lol! Yes, I know, I'm being stingy…lol XD If I made any mistakes, don't kill me. I didn't proofread, which is horrible! I know!! X'0

Well for those wondering, sure there's not _many_, school's a drag guys and I have my first BIG test tomorrow! Whee….:C It's only been ONE week!! (dies) **This update is by far like lucky so you'd better be grateful!** Don't even expect any updates for like a year (exaggerating but it's gonna be a long while) I still haven't gotten settled in school and they killed my schedule meaning everything is wrong and my junior year officially sucks potatoes. My schedule is totally swamped with SAT prep course from 2:30 when I leave to like 6:00. I'm also taking college classes at school from 2:30 to I dunno when Tuesdays and Thursday and one on Friday (FRIDAY people! RELAXING day!) from 5:30 to like 9:00. Why am I saying my HS life? Maybe I just wanted to complain to someone. :D Complaining is nice! **Just be hopeful AND happy when I update! **_**PLEASE**_** review!** Because they make me happy in my totally fun-filled life! (note sarcasm)

-Yoshiturd XD


	14. Chapter 14

****

(Hiei's POV)

I was sprawled on the ground my hands on my face. Pain immediately shot across my mandible and a warm, metallic fluid gradually filled my mouth.

_Is that my blood? Am I bleeding? _

I swallowed the fluid and tasted the inside of my mouth and my lips.

_That little bastard knocked out one of my teeth!_

I recollected myself and gathered myself up. Kurama hovered over me, worry written clearly into his expression. I didn't care.

"Are you o—

I shut him up with a punch of my own right in the mouth.

"Don't fuck with me," I told his cringing body while spitting my tooth out on the floor.

_Bicuspid…_

"Bitch!" He yelled at me. The next thing he did was totally unlike him at all. I've actually never seen Kurama this angry before. He's a scary angry person.

He lunged at me and straddled my hips, which was kinda nice, but who would think _that_ at a time like this? He began landing solid punches to my face. I was completely immobile. It was like having a baby whale on you.

I grabbed his wrists and applied pressure. I saw and felt him wince above me as I felt his wrists succumb to the pressure. This was my opportunity. I threw him off me and mimicked his maneuver. Landing strong blows to his face and not even daring to hold back.

_This is for being oblivious and naïve about everything! _

"Stop! Please!" He pleaded.

But I couldn't hear him. The blood was pulsing in my ears and it was nothing but a small little chirp.

He managed to grab my flesh with his teeth and began gnawing savagely as a way to fend me off and it worked despite the severe blows I was dealing to his forehead.

We both panted as we stared down at each other. Kurama's eyes had a pink rim around it and bruises began forming and swelling up his once beautiful face. His lips were bleeding as well as his forehead. I think I might've broken his nose also. Judging by the way I had dented it, I guess Kurama's going to be snoring louder than ever now. It seemed as though I managed to leave the other eye unscathed.

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and left a bright red trail across his check. His eye began to swell more and some yellow gunk began accumulating around the cornea and his lids.

We said nothing for awhile, but we eyed each other like hawks. Who would make the next move?

Kurama stepped over to me. His face was once again soft. He placed a hand on my cheek and caressed my scar smearing the blood over my face, which was weird. In that split second, his expression contorted and placed me in a headlock all the while punching my face with his other fist.

Our attention was drawn to the door flinging open. We stopped fighting for that moment to see who it was and resumed when we saw it was just Karasu.

"Guys, guys! Stop! Calm down there," Karasu said, Mr. "Voice of reason." _Yeah, right_

"As much as I enjoy Hiei getting pummeled—

I spit some blood at his face to get him to shut up.

"See? This is what happens when you play hooky. See Kurama, I told you you should've come with me. I passed by the way!"

Kurama was too busy giving me the evil eye to care about what Karasu was saying.

As we calmed down, it all began to sink in. I had an excruciating pain in my face. Kurama knelt down and began crying his eyes… er eye out.

_Did I do that? I made…him cry…_

"You are such a…a…a…

"Bitch," Karasu finished for Kurama.

"Yeah! I didn't even do anything to you!"

Almost instantly my anger returned and I had forgotten I was even feeling sorry for him.

"Oh, grow up Kurama! You're so fucking stupid! What kind of a _friend _has to choose between this freak and his so called "best" friend? You are such a tease! If you don't like me, then stop leading me on! All _you_ are is a damn whore. Fucking whore!"

I said more than I should have or wanted him to know, but at that point, it didn't matter. I would make sure I never saw him ever again. That dumb slut.

I gathered up my things and opened the front door not caring that I broke the mirror behind it.

"Where are you going?!" He yelled after me.

"Away from you, what's it look like? If I even so much as _look_ at you, I might just wanna punch you."

I looked at him one last time before I left for good. His eyes were puffy and swollen. The tears running down his cheeks were painted red as they carried blood from his face. He looked so helpless. I averted my gaze to Karasu whom had no written expression on his face, but I knew many things were running through that demented mind of his. I looked back down at Kurama. He had begun crying again.

_I may be immature sometimes and a little stupid, but nothing tops how naïve and helpless you are._

_Idiot_

* * *

Finally! Chapter 14 is up after a super long time! Woo! Hope you like it! Review re view review! I need 4 more to make 50! Come people take me to 50! Whoo! I actually might not be going to school for a while because of a hurricane named IKE coming to south florida! It's ironic that the hurricane's named Ike. The namers must've played Super Smash Bros Brawl! XD Sorry for the super random fight chapter buuuut you know it's not a relationship without a little fighting lol. :D Enjoy and don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15

**(Kurama POV)**

I held my face in my hands and could feel everything just sort of swelling up. I don't think I've ever hurt this badly before. Who knew such little hands could do this to me?

Karasu wrapped his arms around me and placed me on the couch. He grabbed my hands and removed them from my face. His face was skewed and he joked a little by making a puking gesture.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sorry buddy, but you have to be the ugliest thing I've ever laid eyes on. No fangirls are going to want you for awhile," He smiled.

"My…fangirls…"

He left for the kitchen and grabbed a chunk of frozen meat to apply to my eye.

"That little Hiei is a big jerk. What the hell made him want to hit you?" Karasu asked taking a seat next to me on the couch with some damp napkins and a few band aids.

"Me…" I said looking down at my lap.

"_You?_ But you would never hurt anything!" Karasu laughed, but I could tell he was in shock.

"Yeah, well, I guess you can say I started it. I did technically initiate the fight. I punched him first and Hiei won't fight back unless you entice him. I still don't know why he was so mad though."

I noticed a flicker in Karasu's eyes right when I said that. He momentarily stopped cleaning my scrapes, but soon resumed.

"Do you know why he's mad?" I asked Karasu.

"I say he's just an idiot."

That excuse wasn't good enough. I think he knew something I didn't and was trying to evade having to explain it to me.

I looked around the room and noticed the little note on the brown table again. I had totally forgotten to read it. I reached out for it and grabbed it all the while Karasu was cleaning up my face. It read:

_Suichi,_

_When you get home from school today, I would like for you to pick up some groceries for me at the plaza. _

_Eggs_

_Milk_

_Meat_

_Lettuce_

_Noodles_

_You should take Hiei with you. I'm sure he would like to hang out with you. He seemed a little tense this morning like something was bothering him. I noticed before I went to work. He seemed a little withdrawn. You should talk to him. _

_Love, who else but your mother? _

Why is it that mothers always have to know everything? If I had read this letter sooner none of this would've ever happened and Hiei would have never left.

"Letter from your mom? How's she doing?" Karasu asked me.

"Hunky dory. Just fine! Absolutely stupendous!" I said with slight resentment in my voice.

"Relax. How about a nap?" Karasu suggested.

"A nap? How could you think of a nap at a time like this?! I look like I got mauled by a miniature pit-bull, my friend is wandering the streets looking like Sylvester Stallone and my mom wants me to get her groceries. Groceries!" I yelled in frustration.

"Can you give it a rest with Hiei already? Geez, he's like a booger. Just pick him and flick him away already. Simple as that."

I stared at him.

"Great simile…" I replied sarcastically.

"Thanks," Karasu said quite proud.

The rest of the day we spent it in silence. I picked up the groceries like my mother asked me. I was more worried about what she would say about my face than anything else. I've never been in a fight before or ever been beat up. She'll probably think I'm the biggest softy ever. That's the worst possible feeling. The knowledge of having your mother think you're not good enough to kick someone else's ass. Embarrassing is more like it.

Karasu and I spent the afternoon in my room waiting for my mother's return. I was staring up at the ceiling and contemplating. Karasu was reading a book in Hiei's futon. If Hiei were here, he'd have a baby if he saw Karasu in his bed.

"Hey Karasu," I turned and looked over at him.

He didn't look at me but grunted to reassure me that I had his attention.

"What happened this morning? For some reason between the few blows I took to the head and my nap this morning I can't really remember."

Karasu flipped through a page in his book and read for awhile before giving me his full attention. He turned over looking at me with a hand under his chin.

"Well, you said you weren't going to school. I told you I had a test today and you totally bailed on me. You stayed with the little punk anyway after he treated you like crap and called you a couple of names," He explained to me.

_Something in what he said didn't seem right almost like he was lying. _

I shrugged it off and continued looking at the ceiling. That's when another idea hit me.

"Would you like to sleep over?" I asked him

"Would I?!" Karasu beamed.

I was glad he so happily and anxiously accepted my invitation.

"But I don't have my stuff. Should I go pick it up?" He asked me.

"We have spares. Hopefully you'll fit into my pjs." I smiled at him.

Later in the afternoon after playing a couple of games and enjoying each others' company, we heard the door downstairs close and assumed my mother had come home. The aroma of food hit our noses returning enough energy into our bodies to get up and eat.

_I wonder what mom would say when she sees me… _

* * *

Yeah, 50 years later: Chapter 15. Not so awesome. If there is any mistakes, my bad. I didn't proof read. Schools draining me and I really wish it were over. Wish me luck with that. Hopefully I'll get more reviews this time around. HOPEFULLY! :D Until another 50 years...XD

-Yoshiturd :D


	16. Chapter 16

Work was the same as always. The boss had some reason or another to be pissed off at me. Maybe this time it was because he was too drunk. I couldn't take him being such an asshole so I just locked myself into one of the handicapped bathrooms and waited there till 6:00 or when work was over.

Meanwhile I just looked at my face and how jacked up I looked. Now I can't beg for food. They might think I'll wanna molest their kids or something. Just. Wonderful.

My eyes were puffy and the most evident thing on my face was the gash on my left cheek. It was still slightly bleeding and possibly getting infected from the exposure and lack of treatment.

I placed my hand in my pocket and searched around for my wallet. When I found it, I opened it up and checked if I had enough money for food. Wow…2 bucks.

"I'm going to be eating such a feast tonight," I told myself sarcastically.

At exactly 6:00, I punched out of there and made my way to a gas station with my two dollars in hand.

_Geez a soda costs $1.50?! Wow, is there anything inexpensive here?_

I ended up buying some coke and a twizzler. I really hated twizzlers but they were the only thing under 50 cents and that's probably because they taste like ass. I forced myself to eat it and like it.

After my wonderful dinner, I contemplated on whether going back to Kurama's house to pick up my belongings. I mean after all, they were mine.

I stood in front of Kurama's door with a hesitant finger on the doorbell. I conquered my fear and pressed it once.

From the inside I could here Shiori scrambling and saying something incoherently. She probably said to wait a minute. She was most likely tiding up the house. I always did think she had OCD.

Soon after, the door opened and Shiori gave me a warm smile, which quickly faded when she saw my face. I knew she was probably saying "ew" in her head. She's the only one nice enough not to say it in my face like those assholes at work.

"Hiei, come in. What happened to you?" She asked grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me in.

"I'm not staying for long Shirori. I…have somewhere to be," I said making it clear to her.

"What are you rambling about? You live here. It's 8:00. What could a 16 year old possibly have to do out so late?"

_Oh sorry. I forgot we lived on a farm and lights were supposed to go out at 9. My bad._

"I'm exploring my…worldly possibilities." I lied.

"Well you're going to have to pardon me Hiei, but as your guardian I can't allow you to "explore your worldly possibilities" so late."

_Geez, she sounds like __my__ mother. _

"Whatever you say," I said not in the mood to continue this conversation.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me.

"No, I had a coke and a twizzler. I'm stuffed, really." I lied again.

"A coke and a twizzler? You're joking right? I made beef stew if you want." She offered.

_God, she's just like Kurama: annoying and persistent. _

"I'm fine, really. I'm just gonna go get my stuff and leave, okay?"

"You can't leave yet. Look at the nasty—I mean booboo on your face. I'm almost sure it's infected. Let me clean it for you." She said practically begging.

"It'll heal by itself. I don't really care about it."

"Hiei, you're being irrational. Let me at least fix you up so you look a little presentable!" She scolded me.

I finally succumbed to her annoyance and let her fix me up. The alcohol against my scar stung like something fierce, but felt better once she was done. She bandaged up my hands and had one last look at me.

"It's funny," she said while putting some ointment on my scrapes. "Suichi was pretty banged up too. It's almost a coincidence," she smiled.

"Yeah…coincidence…" I answered her in a mumble.

_I see where Kurama gets his naiveté from._

"All done sweetie," She smiled placing her hands on her lap.

"Yeah…thanks," I said looking at her strangely for calling me "sweetie".

I was making my way up the stairs when Kurama's mom called something out to me. I, once again, went downstairs to look at what she had to offer.

"Are you sure you don't want some stew?" She asked showing me the pot with vegetables and cow chunks.

_I'll show her beef stew if you asks me again… _

"No. I'm fine. I told you already." I said trying to keep my cool.

Kurama's mom made her way up the steps with me trailing not far behind me. Apparently she thought I didn't know the way to his room. I'm gone for a day and she thinks I've magically become retarded. Smart lady…

"Suichi, honey, you have a visitor," She said nicely while knocking on his door before opening it. She let me through.

"Hiei! You came back," Kurama surprisingly said happily.

He scrambled to his feet and stood hovering over me. He looked like a butt hole. He looked absolutely hideous with that black eye and all. I peeked over to my left and saw a smiling Karasu waving at me. He was in _my_ pajamas in _my _crummy futon wearing _my _sleepy socks! I felt like at any moment I would have a baby. That's how pissed I was.

"What the fuck, I'm gone for 3 hours and this bitch is like the new Hiei?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd come back. You sounded so serious," He said a little embarrassed.

"I'm not staying. I guess your assumptions _were _correct. It's nice to see your true colors Kurama. They suit you a lot better than those lies you fed me," I said surprisingly calm.

I gathered up all my things and rolled them up in a ball.

"And these are mine!" I informed Karasu taking my sleepy socks back.

"Hiei, you don't have to leave. Look, Karasu can sleep on the floor!" Kurama panicked trying to get me from leaving.

Karasu's face was priceless. He was a little bit appalled that Kurama would be so quick to stab him in the back.

"As nice as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline. You've made your point already and I _totally_ understand."

"I've already forgotten about the fight if that's what you're worried about! It's like it never happened! This black eye, what black eye? I slipped on a peel and hit my head against the edge of the table. No big deal," He smiled and looking absolutely hideous again.

"Good for you. You should be more careful next time and watch out for those crazy banana peels. Have fun with that."

I made my way towards the door and was blocked by Kurama who was spread eagle in front of the door to keep me from leaving.

"Come on Hiei! Be reasonable. How are you going to live out there in the real world? You don't even have money to eat or sleep or anything. Stay, please," He begged me.

"Kurama just let him leave. He _obviously_ doesn't want to be here with _you_," Karasu finally spoke.

"Yes Kurama, you should listen to him. Despite him being so ugly, I would finally have to agree with him. After all, he is your "_best friend_."

"What does me being ugly have to do with anything?" Karasu said in the background of mine and Kurama's conversation.

Kurama finally let me through and looked down.

"You know you could always come back," He said sadly.

"Yeah, what good will that do me?" I said coldly.

"See ya Hiei," Karasu smiled mischievously and waving at me.

"See ya asshole."

Yeah sorry for the super delay. I forgot I even had this story until I started getting lot's of random alerts for it. School has me crazy but I'm glad it's almost over. The hard part hasn't even passed yet! So, just keep on coming with the reviews and there's lot's more to come!...i think. :P Pleeeease review it'll make my tired little heart and mind please :D And when did this site get so complicated....AGAIN! I mean it was complicated to begin with when I first started again.


	17. Chapter 17

I couldn't help but feel guilty. Hiei randomly comes back and here's Karasu lying on his bed making himself king of the mountain. Hiei is right, I am a bitch.

Between not getting any attention from my fangirls, Iwamoto giving like 20 tests a day, which I was not even prepared for, that mutant vein of his trying to mind control me, and Hiei not being in school, school was pretty much a drag for the past couple of weeks. I still did Hiei's homework because he was seriously in danger of flunking. It was the least I could do, I think.

That day, I was visited by Yusuke at my locker. He wore a smug smile.

"Hi?" I said finally breaking the ice.

"Guess who's staying at my house?" He asked me.

"Um, Keiko?" I guessed.

"No that's only on Saturday's."

I stared intently at him.

"He's short, medium spiky hair, red eyes—

"No way, Hiei?" I said in amazement. "Why the heck?"

"Yeah. Hell if I know why he's staying there. Says it's for some science project. I always thought _you _did his homework."

_I do._

"Is he ok? Is he eating?" I asked with concern.

"What is he, a gerbil? Of course he's eating. Why wouldn't he? He looks a little jacked up though. His skin is a little chapped and it's been a while since he's had a haircut. He really hasn't had that scar of his checked out so my guess it's infected. He's doing well nonetheless," Yusuke smiled.

"It's been weeks since our fight. He still has it?"

"Whoa, you _fought_ him like with your hands?" Yusuke asked me in amazement.

"Yeah, I didn't get this black eye from thin air," I retorted.

"Oh, I always thought you know you might've poked your eye with a book or pocket protector or something," Yusuke laughed goofily.

"Yeah, funny," I replied sarcastically.

_How I could poke my eye with a pocket protector is beyond me._

With all jokes aside I finally decided to ask Yusuke some personal questions about Hiei.

"Does he talk about me?" I finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"No, not really," He answered me seriously.

"Oh."

We stood in silence for a moment before it was interrupted by a muffled laugh and then a burst of laughter.

"Wow, I really had you going! Of course he talks about you. All his sentences end in your name even if they don't make sense!"

This made me smile a little. At least he hasn't erased me.

"Can I visit him?" I asked Yusuke.

"Yes please! He's getting in the way of me and Keiko! He's been there for two days and it's like he's cock-blocking!" Yusuke begged.

"Then where the heck has he been staying if he just recently went to your house?"

He shrugged and said, "Hell if I know."

Yusuke gave me the proper time to be at his house and soon after left me. I stuffed my books in my locker and just like in those typical "high school movies" Karasu was there with his arm extended on the locker next to mine and he was looking at me.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just watching my best friend put his books away," He smiled at me.

"Okay."

"Can I walk you home today?" he asked me.

"I'm not going home directly. I need to make a stop somewhere." I explained.

"Can I join you?"

"It's better if you didn't."

Karasu watched me carefully. Almost instantly he knew where I was going. Let me tell you, Karasu may look a little absentminded, but he sure is quick witted and picks up on things extremely fast.

"Don't tell me you're going to see Hiei? Can you give it a rest already? There are other people who are important to you," He said a little irritated.

"Sorry Karasu, but Hiei and I have been friends for a while now and I just can't give up on him. He's already given up on himself and I'm the only person he's got left who cares about him," I explained.

"Whatever," Karasu said turning his back on me with a flip of his hair.

"You're welcomed to come over later if you want," I added.

He turned around with a big grin on his face.

"Sounds good!" he said happily.

I smiled knowing I at least could make someone happy.

After school, I made my way towards Yusuke's house. To be honest, I was kinda nervous to see him. It's only been a couple of weeks and all, but it doesn't take long for someone to change…

here's chap 17. enjoy. read and don't forget to review please :)


End file.
